Mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) have become pervasive and are used for more than voice conversation and text messaging. The increasing availability of high-speed Internet, coupled with new technologies such as Bluetooth and NFC have enabled new uses such as mobile payments, health monitoring and more. These technologies however are not perfectly secure, and on their own cannot be trusted to communicate sensitive or potentially safety-critical information between two devices.
Additional use cases for a mobile device include interacting with a vehicle (or other base station such as a house, a server, a second mobile device, etc) to cause the vehicle (or other base station) to perform entry, start, lock/unlock, and other functions. Some prior art references disclose these use-cases. These references, however, fail to provide efficient and effective security for communication between the mobile device and the vehicle. Standardized communication technologies such as Bluetooth and WiFi fail to sufficiently secure communication.
New and improved techniques for secure communication between a mobile device and a vehicle (or other base station) are therefore needed.